Landro en el fin del mundo 1
by ACGTA
Summary: Mi nombre es Landro Lopez, soy un simple chico de 22 años que vive en la ciudad de mexico, tengo pasatiempos como cualquier otro chico, salir con los amigos, salir con mi novia, jugar videojuegos, eh incluso trabajar, bueno de hecho solia hacer todo eso hasta hace 3 años atras, se preguntan por que deje de hacerlo, pues la respuesta es sencilla, el mundo se acabo hace 3 años.


Mi nombre es Landro Lopez, soy un simple chico de 22 años que vive en la ciudad de mexico, tengo pasatiempos como cualquier otro chico, salir con los amigos, salir con mi novia, jugar videojuegos, eh incluso trabajar, bueno de hecho solia hacer todo eso hasta hace 3 años atras, se preguntan por que deje de hacerlo, pues la respuesta es sencilla, el mundo se acabo hace 3 años.

Se preguntaran que paso, como un mundo, es decir un planeta entero se termina, es sencillo, ¿recuerdan peliculas donde el cientifico creaba una especie de virus que convertia a todos en zombies y derrepente el zombie se escapaba y empezaba a morder gente en la calle y esta gente se terminaba convirtiendo en zombies? Pues algo asi sucedio solo que esta vez el "cientifico loco" no fue exactamente eso, si no que fue un simple politico algo estupido ¿y aquel virus mortal? Se preguntaran, si fue eso, pues no fue exactamente un virus mortal, si no que el mal manejo de ingresos de este politico y la estupides de la ONU para implemetar esta especie de sistema en el mundo origino que se creara esto, se preguntaran, ¿tambien hay zombies?

Pues tanto como que sean zombies, pues no, no son zombies, osea no son muertos vivientes que andan por alli comiendo carne y demas jeje, si no que son personas algo desfiguradas, rabiosas y mentalmente confundidas por aquella cosa que el estupido politico propuso hace ya 3 años, despues de tecnicamente oir todo esto talvez se pregunten y que hiso aquel estupido politico del que tanto hablo, pues la respuesta en sencilla, ¿recuerdan que por muchos años apartir de los años 90´s se empezaba ah hacer conciencia sobre el ecosistema, bosques, montañas, animales, y el agua?

Pues la idea de este politico fue de aislar todo eso, si asi como lo escuchan aislar para proteger cada una de estas grandes cosas del mundo, lo curioso fue que al principio parecio funcionar, parecia que todo eso porfin estaria ah salvo de las personas y que alfin se conservaria por siglos, todo parecia ser una buena idea, asi que todos los paises en el mundo aplicaron este sistema algo extraño por autorizacion de la ONU lo malo fue cuando el estupido politico intento lucrar con ello, oh si asi como lo escuchan, intento lucrar con ello y para variar los lideres del mundo al ver que en mexico se lucraba con ello, tambien lo hisieron, es ahi donde todo este caos empezo.

Las personas del mundo, al verte privadas de las cosas que normalmente deben ser gratis empezaron a moverse en algo como una especie de revolucion, ¿curioso? Sip lo fue asta que todo mundo empezo a matarse por las cosas que por derecho son nuestras y que nadie debe quitarnoslas. Y asi fue como el mundo como lo conocemos en solo 3 años se termino, dejando las ciudades pobladas de personas mentalmente confundidas, con rabia, y desfiguradas.

¿Ah no les dije como terminaron asi verdad? Fue despues de que el gobierno estupidamente al verse derrotado por las masas revolucionarias autorizo armas de algo nivel, y algun estupido en los estados unidos, entendio "armas nucleares" asi que sin pensar lanzo misiles nucleares ah diversas partes del mundo, el problema fue cuando un misil llego a europa, alli fue cuando el mundo termino.

Como el mundo mismo se autodestruyo por aquellos mismos seres que tecnicamente lo crearon y le dieron vida, asi es lo conocen bien es aquel ser que llamamos "Humano" sin duda se preguntan como diablos estan escuchando esto si los misiles y la radiacion acabaron con todo, convirtiendolo en una especie de mundo apocaliptico, pues la respuesta es sencilla, ¿recuerdan los ecosistemas aislados?

Pues ciertos grupos pequeños de personas estaban en ellos cuando paso todo eso, es curioso, yo no iba a venir a esta escursion, pero mi madre me hiso acompañar a mi hermanita y a su grupo escolar a este ecosistema protegido, aveces pienso que ella presentia algo aquel dia, insistio mucho para que vinieramos, pero nunca le puse tanta atencion, solo tome mis cosas y vine con mi hermanita aqui, lo feo fue ver caer los misiles en las ciudad y ver como todo se destruida frente a nosotros, mientras estos lugares permanecieron intactos en todo el mundo, sin duda, la estupides de aquel politico nos salvo la vida, pero tambien fue el quien provoco todo esto, si mi madre estubiera aqui ella diria "por eso nunca confie en esos politicos de mierda" jeje, sin duda la extraño mucho pero si la vida te da limones has limonada ¿no? Aunque sea sin azucar jeje

Landro en el fin del mundo...


End file.
